long love
by gossipssweetlips
Summary: beca & jesse have grown up together as best friends, but what happens when they develop romantic feelings for each other
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell & Jesse Swanson have been best friends since they were born, they were born only a few months apart (beca being older born in June & Jesse October the same year, they even grew up on the same street,

Growing up they were had the same group of friends & some of the same hobbies, both enjoying music & finding it as their means of escape when things got too much in life,

Beca always wanted to move to LA & produce music, that was her dream, she would often come home from school & sit in her room creating mixes of songs to create a new sounding song, mixing a down beat of one song to collaborate with another song, her mixes were good, no beca was good & everyone knew it. She was always the dj at parties in high school, always taking Jesse along with her for support, Jesse was her biggest supporter.

Jesse always wanted to score movies, to bring people to tears & he was sure only music could be that, he had countless amounts of dvds lining the walls in his bedroom that he would watch over & over, focusing on the scores & music, reciting the words, word by word. He was living his dream through the movies he watched. Even getting beca to watch with him, although she was the biggest movie hater out there, because movies were predictable, like "the guy gets the girl, the kid sees dead people & darth Vader is lukes father" she told Jesse one day & his shock at her statement was all too much for him,

A big smirk on his face, he swindled her into his biggest hobby giving her a movie education- a movication.

The years went by & every week Jesse would give beca a movication, & each time she would roll her eyes at him but secretly she enjoyed watching them with him, he was a big nerd, but he was HER nerd, her best friend!

In senior year of high school, beca had started to develop feeling for Jesse, but she would push the aside & not think anything of it, she always thought it was because the spent all their time together, whether it was a class together, glee club, hanging out with their friends or watching movies together, Jesse & beca were as their friends said "in love but in denial".

Was this the case; was beca in love with Jesse? Her nerd Jesse, with his sweet smile, his beautiful brown eyes that always sparkled when she was around, his gentleman ways, of carrying her books, opening the door for her, bring her juice pouches, was all this Jesse way of showing his love for beca?

The night of the prom when beca was accompanying Jesse she realized she really did love Jesse? Not one to make a big fussy of being girly with hair, makeup or even dresses (beca was a jeans & plaid shirt type of girl) she had gone out shopping with her friends Stacie, lily, fat Amy & Cynthia rose, & bought the perfect dress for Jesse,

"Beca, you are not wearing a black dress to prom," Stacie said to beca

"Why not? I like black" replied beca, rolling her eyes at the girls.

"Because Jesse will be expecting you to wear black, & if you want to impress him & show him you are in love with him, then you are not wearing black" Amy said to her.

"Plus its not a funeral" lily added to the girls.

Beca had told the girls about her feeling for Jesse only the month before prom, after trying unsuccessfully to push those feelings aside or away, but all their friends knew they were both in love with each other, but neither were going to say it to the other just yet for fear of getting hurt (beca) or rejected (Jesse) & losing each other for good.

After a =long day of shopping, beca finally settled on buying a dark purple strapless dress, that fell mid thigh length, & a pair of gold strappy high heels, to match her dress.

Night of the prom

"aww beca you look beautiful, Jesse is so lucky to be taking you to prom" the girls all said in unison as beca walked out of the bedroom & down the hall to wait for the guys to pick them all up.

At that moment, the doorbell rang & lily went to answer it, in walked Donald, Jesse, unicycle, hat & kolio,

Upon seeing the girls, the boy's jaws dropped when they saw beca in a dress.

"Beca you look hot," said unicycle to her, becas cheeks turning a shade of pink at his comment,

"Yeah you do, you all do" Donald told all the girls, before walking over to grab lily by the waist & give her a kiss on the cheek. They had been dating all of senior year.

Beca walked over to Jesse, his mouth slightly open at how beautiful she looked.

"Hi nerd" beca said

"H h hi beca," Jesse said stuttering to get his words out, after taking a moment to gather his thoughts & for his cheeks to go back to normal color, he took her hand as they walked to the limo & whispered in her ear" you really do look beautiful tonight beca, more than usual" a cheeky smirk on his face.

Beca looking him in the eyes, full of sincerity & lust, replied " thanks, you look pretty good yourself too nerd"

Both smiling at each other at the exact moment.

The prom was being held in the big school hall & when all the couples arrived in their limo from Stacie's house, they all made their way to the dance floor, Jesse & beca sharing many laughs, & dances together.

Beca looked around at all her friends, Donald & lily were off in a dark corner making out, Stacie & uni were on the dance floor, Stacie trying to sexily grind uni, with a little bit of success, fat Amy & Cynthia rose were over at the drinks, spiking the punch with vodka which made beca laugh, Jesse noticing how happy she was & thinking this was a good a time than any to tell beca how he really felt about her, his hands around her waist, hers around his neck while they danced to David guetta's titanium.

The song ended with Jesse & beca walking off the dance floor to their friends sitting at a table, Jesse walked to get drinks, whilst beca sat at the table talking to Cynthia rose

"I think I'm going to tell Jesse right now" she whispered in CR's ear so nobody could hear her just incase she chickened out; CR gave beca big smile & thumbs up. Beca got up from the table & walked over to Jesse before their friends noticed that she had moved away from them,

Beca walked over to Jesse, nerves deep in her stomach, her hands all sweaty, it was now or never, beca you can do this she said to herself, taking a deep breath in.

"Hey Jesse, can I talk to you?

Jesse knew what beca wanted to talk to him about must have been important because she usually over ever calls him Jesse if it is something important & serious.

"Yeah sure, what do you wanna talk about? Jesse asked looking at her, becas face was empty, making him unsure what this was all about; he just hoped he hadn't done anything wrong or anything to hurt beca,

"Not here, lets go into the corridor" beca replied, grabbing jesses wrist & pulling him out the hall, out of the corner of her eye, she saw all her friends looking over at them, some nodding their head, kolio giving a thumbs up & fat Amy shouting " go get em tiger" beca glaring at them all, but with the smallest small across her face, all the friends knew what beca was about to say to Jesse, they all just hoped Jesse was going to say the same to beca.

Outside the hall, beca sat down on a nearby stool, pulling Jesse beside her, unable to look at him for a few minutes before gathering her thoughts,

"Jess," beca quietly murmed without looking at him

"Yeah, bec what's wrong?" placing his hand on her chin & softly lifting her face so she was looking at him, "beca whatever it is you can tell me, you're my best friend, I'm sure its not that bad"

Beca looking deeply in jesses eyes, her hands interlocked together, slightly sweaty started to speak.

"Jesse, you know you are my best friend, & that will never change but I I'm in love with you, Jesse I love you"

Jesse seemingly shocked by becas revelation but happy that he was feeling the same, took becas hands in his, & slowly moved in closer to her, & looking beca directly in her eyes, now glassy filled with tears, he replied with what she wanted to hear & what Jesse has wanted to say to her for some time now

"Me too" replied Jesse & that was all beca needed to hear before her lips were locked on his, kissing him softly but with so much passion, Jesse returning the kiss with the same passion & built up emotion he had felt for many years.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca & Jesse had been dating for 3 months when they arrived at Barden university with mixed emotions- Jesse was happy to be there to study music so he could get his dream job of scoring movies, he was looking forward to spending the next four years at Barden especially spending everyday with Beca, however after's Beca's dad was forcing her to go to Barden to get a college degree she was not happy to be here at all, she wanted to be in LA working as a music producer, the only thing she was happy about was spending every day with Jesse, however even he being there still wasn't enough to convince Beca that LA is where she should be.

After finding her way to her dorm room to unpack, she was interrupted by her father" Beca, when did you get here? How did you get here? " I took a cab, didn't want to inconvenience you & the step monster" she replied in a snarky tone & without looking at her dad. He continued to talk to her, while she continued to not listen to him & when she was, she was rolling her eyes at him. " You came with Jesse? I really don't want you to see him while you are here Beca, you need to focus on your studies, get good grades & graduate in 4 years, he will only be a distraction for you" Dr Mitchell said to Beca as more as an order & not a statement.

Anger was filling Beca's head, her throat burning & her eye's filled with tear, how dare he say that, " you know what dad, I don't really care what you think of Jesse & me but I am not going to stop seeing Jesse just because you tell me to, you have no say in my life anymore, you gave that right up when you had an affair with the step monster & walked out of my life when I was 12,so maybe you should get out of my dorm & stay the hell away from me, you might have forced me to be here at college but you wont force me to stop seeing Jesse" Beca screamed at her dad before storming out of her room to meet Jesse at the activities fair, tearing falling down her face.

Jesse met up with Beca at the activities fair 1 hour later & he could tell something was up with her by the way she ran up & hugged him & kissed him in front of who she presumed was jesses room mate. " You ok Beca? Jesse asked her quietly, not wanting to cause a scene in front of Benji his roommate. " Yeah, I guess, I just had an argument with dad, but we will talk about it later in private."

Beca, Jesse & Benji walked around the activities fair looking at the different groups on campus but Benji made it clear to Jesse that there was only 1 group worth joining & that was the treble makers a capella group.

"Organized nerd singing, awesome" Jesse said sarcastically while Beca just laughed at both the boys, " oh Jesse not more glee club" Beca said "benji looking at them both confused. " we were both in glee club in high school, beca told benji, a little embarrassed that she was part of glee club, considering she didn't look like the type of person to be into nerd singing just by looking at her, not with her scary ear spike, her many tattoos, her dark black eyeliner & black nail polish.

"Come on beck, lets just check it out" jesses asked blinking his puppy dog eye look at her, beta just rolled her eyes & walked with the boys to the treble makers. " You know beca, Barden have an all girl a capella group called the Barden bellas, you should totally audition for them, then Jesse & I can compete against you, I'm sure you & Jesse would both like " benji told beca, turning to motion to the Barden bellas across the grass for the treble makers. " oh not you too benji, I thought I was escaping nerd singing by coming to college" beca questioned to benji whilst rolling her eyes at both boys, " but I do like the idea of kicking my boyfriends arse & that of his new friend so it's a deal," beca suggested while dragging Jesse to the Barden bellas. & Benji jogging to catch up to them both.

After wandering around the activities fair for what seemed like hours, but a successful afternoon-both Jesse & Beca signed up for the internship at the university radio station, Jesse & Benji were confident about joining the treble makers & well Beca, she was confident that she could beat the boys at nerd singing for the year, little did she know about the Bellas leader Aubrey, who well was the person to stand in the way of Beca winning the bet with the boys, well one boy in particular. Beca headed back with benji & Jesse to their dorm room for pizza & a movie, settling in for the night to watch star wars, considering the way benji had decorated his side of the dorm. " Really Jesse, star wars, you know I hate this movie" Beca whined as she sat on the edge of jesses Beca, Benji looked up at her with complete shock in his eyes, struggling to comprehend what Beca had just said " w w what? You can't hate star wars, " Benji finally managed to get out.

Beca rolling her eyes, looked to Jesse to step in, " Benji, don't take it personally, Beca hates ALL movies", that's why I put her through these movications, to educate her on the classics, like star wars" jesses said to his new friend, who now didn't look like he was going to choke Beca after hearing her dislike for movies.

Jesse put in the dvd to the player, & Beca sat next to him cuddling into his warm body, forgetting the fight she had with her dad, & realizing that she really did, no does love Jesse & cant believe it took her so long to not only realize but to actually tell him. At this moment, there is nowhere else Beca would rather be & no one else she would rather be with.


End file.
